Computers may include a variety of different types of devices, which may be used to provide the core functionality of the computer as well as to expand the functionality available from the computer. For example, the computer may include a processor and memory that are operable to execute instructions, such as an operating system, productivity application, and so on. The computer may also include additional devices to expand on this functionality, such as one or more input devices, display devices, and a variety of peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, additional hard disk drives, and so on. However, each of these devices may consume a significant amount of power when placed in an active mode (e.g., ready to provide corresponding functionality), even when the device is not being used.